Sparkle Dust
by Cytation
Summary: The CMC, in a new quest to get their Cutie Marks, agree to sell Sparkle Dust to their school friends on behalf of a mysterious stranger they meet in a back-alley. Hilarity ensues (not guaranteed). Rated T for an extremely subtle euphemism for drugs and swearing.


It was quiet in Ponyville that night, and the CMC trotted along the dark, lonely streets. The only light came from Luna's moon above, and the lantern Scootaloo was holding on a stick in her mouth. A lone owl hooted.

"Scootaloo, I'm not so sure about this one. It's way past my bed-time," Sweetie Belle said, a faint note of fear resonant in her voice. "What would a mugger Cutie Mark even look like?"

"Yeah, Scoots, are ya'll sure this is such a good idea? Wouldn't it be a might worryin' for some folks that three fillies got Cutie Marks for muggin' and such?"

"'Ook, 'oo guys," said Scootaloo, voice mangled by the lantern she was holding, "We'll 'ust get the nex' ponay 'at comes awong."

"But-"

"Ssh, ya'll," Applebloom whispered, "I hear somepony comin'!"

They ducked into the nearest alleyway, and Scootaloo took the lantern out of her mouth and put out the light.

They watched the pony stalk by. It was wearing a large, swirling cloak, so the three Crusaders couldn't see who it was at all, though it was evidently an adult pony, judging by the size. They watched it go slowly past, before Scootaloo signalled for them to prepare for the attack. She raised the stick she had been holding in her hooves and crept up behind the figure. On cue, Applebloom leapt out and screamed, "Alright, ya'll, give us yer-"

"Hey there kids..." the cloaked pony whispered conspiratorially. Scootaloo stopped in mid-swing so suddenly she instead hit Sweetie Belle in between the eyes and dropped the stick.

Now the it was up close, it was obvious this pony was a mare, and a unicorn too, her horn just visible underneath the cowl she was wearing, but she was also doing her best to sound like a stallion (and without much success).

"I bet you three want your Cutie Marks, right?" she continued.

The CMC stared in wonder. How did this masked mare know about their cause? They all nodded. Well, Scootaloo and Applebloom nodded, Sweetie Belle just lay on the ground gargling with blood leaking out of her face.

"Well, I know a sure-fire way to earn them. Here..." the mare whispered. From inside the mysterious recesses of her cloak, she produced a small packet of powder. The fillies stared at it, eyes wide as if this small packet was worth all the gold in the world.

"What... is it?" asked Scootaloo, breathless in the sheer beauty of it. This could earn them their Cutie Marks? It must have some amazing magical powers! Maybe it was Starswirl the Bearded's Packet of Power! Maybe it contained dust from a distant galaxy! Maybe it could sneeze money and make homework turn into rainbows or something! YEAH!

Scootaloo took it in her hooves, reverently.

"It's a packet of... er... Sparkle Dust," the stranger said, hesitating.

"Sparkle Dust?" asked Applebloom, "what does it do?"

"It grants the user the power of, um, _extreme happiness_. All your problems go away with a snort of this magic powder!"

"Oh," said Scootaloo, sounding unimpressed now, "that's kinda lame."

"_Wait_, it, er, also lets you fly... and fire lasers from your... eyes?" said the mare, now sounding very unsure of herself. The CMC didn't care; they were held in rapture by the incredible Sparkle Dust.

"Oh yeah!" Scootaloo was ecstatic by now, "I can't wait to get home and give this a snort!"

"Arglespharg!" said Sweetie Belle, still lying in a spreading pool of her own bodily fluid. A pony across the street turned and stared incredulously at the group.

"Sssssh!" the anonymous mare hissed, waving a hoof at them desperately, "Not so loud! You can't tell anypony about this powder!"

"Well, why not?" asked Applebloom.

"Because... er..." the mare looked panicked, momentarily losing her fake stallion voice.

"Well, DUH, Applebloom," Scootaloo said, looking haughty as possible. "Equestria isn't ready to know of this powder's power!"

"Yeah, what she said!" said the mare, regaining her gruff tone and sounding incredibly relieved. "So, here's what you do. I'll give you some of this Sparkle Dust, and you can go and sell it to your friends, so they can have... magic powers too. Then, bring the bits you get back to me! You'll have your Cutie Marks in no time, definitely, yeah."

"Awesome!" Applebloom said, "But we need a name fer our business!"

"Hmmm..." Scootaloo considered for a moment. "How about the Powder Puff Girls?"

"YEAH!"


End file.
